MeJiKuHiBiNiU
by Saint-Chimaira
Summary: kumpulan drabble tentang 7 macam warna pelangi berdasarkan alir hubungan Lee Jenrya bersama seorang Matsuda Takato. Enjoy! :D /WARNING: Shounen-ai/


Merah. Jingga. Kuning. Hijau. Biru. Nila. Ungu.

Tersebutlah tujuh sinar polikromatik dalam pelangi yang setiap warnanya tidak pernah bercampur, tetapi dalam setiap penampakannya tidak pernah terpisahkan. Urutan komposisi warnanya juga tidak pernah tertukar. Tidak pernah saling mendominasi, juga tidak ada yang menonjol walau terdapat warna di atas warna yang lain.

Apa yang membuat gejala optik ini begitu istimewa, terutama bagi seorang Lee Jenrya?

* * *

**MeJiKuHiBiNiU**

By St. Chimaira

Digimon Tamers © Akiyoshi Hongo  
— kumpulan _drabble_ tentang 7 macam warna pelangi berdasarkan alir hubungan Lee Jenrya bersama seorang Matsuda Takato —

* * *

"_A rainbow wouldn't be a rainbow if it_ _was missing a single color_."

(― John Quale HRN)

.

.

.

**Merah**

Lee selalu berpikir bahwa merah akan menjadi warna paling pantas untuk Takato.

Pemikiran itu tidak didasari oleh filosofi aura, seperti kebanyakan orang yang memvonis setiap pemimpin wajib disandingkan dengan warna primer utama karena kekuatan dan keberaniannya. Bukan juga karena digivice Takato memang berwarna merah. Atau karena Guilmon—partner digimonnya juga berwarna merah. Bukan, bukan hal fisik seperti itu.

Tapi merah yang ada pada buah apel matang ketika wajah Takato bersemu saat Lee menyatakan perasaannya dengan jujur.

**Jingga**

Langkah Lee terpaksa berhenti di ujung selasar saat hujan mengguyur deras gedung sekolah dan sekitarnya. Padahal dia berniat pulang sesegera mungkin karena ingin beristirahat setelah melakukan banyak aktivitas.

Tapi remaja itu tahu dia tidak mungkin pulang hujan-hujanan dengan resiko akan sakit kemudian, lebih tidak mungkin lagi dia memaksa Terriermon yang sedang dipanggul di bahunya untuk melindungi kepalanya hanya supaya dia cepat pulang ke rumah.

Baru hendak menimbang-nimbang keputusannya, Takato datang menyambut dengan payung berwarna oranye cerah. Senyum manisnya mengembang saat menawarkan tempat bersamanya di bawah payung—di sisinya.

Hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya Lee tidak ingin lebih cepat sampai ke rumah.

**Kuning**

Saat sedang membuat kue, tidak bosan-bosannya Takato mengingatkan supaya Lee memisahkan putih telur dan kuning telur dengan benar.

Lechitin pada kuning telur memiliki daya pengemulsi, sedangkan lutein dapat memberi warna memuaskan pada hasil akhir adonan; kalimat itu selalu terekam dalam ingatannya.

Namun fungsi yang paling disukai dari Lee dari kuning telur sebagai salah satu bahan roti adalah karena elemen sederhana itu bisa mengikat bahan-bahan lain secara utuh.

Karenanya Lee tidak akan meninggalkan elemen setara kuning telur dalam setiap interaksinya bersama Takato, supaya mereka bisa terus saling mengikat satu sama lain sehingga menghasilkan hubungan seperti roti yang matang sempurna.

**Hijau**

Taman menjadi tempat kencan pertama mereka, dan es krim _macha_ menjadi pilihan utama Takato.

Es krim dengan nuansa rasa teh hijau itu bagaikan berbaur dengan elemen warna rumput serta dedaunan yang hadir di sana. Asri.

Dan Ketika Takato menambah berbagai kombinasi _topping_ lagi di atasnya—taburan _choco chip_, almond, karamel, kacang, bahkan susu kental manis, Lee mulai mempertanyakan kekuatan gigi kekasihnya.

Tapi setelah lama terdiam, seuntai senyum tipis menghiasi wajah orientalnya.

Bagaimanapun giginya jauh lebih kuat karena bisa menghadapi Takato yang jauh lebih manis dari es krim _macha_ dan _topping-topping_ tersebut.

**Biru**

Dalam sebuah kesempatan, Lee bertanya mengenai warna kesukaan Takato.

_Biru_, katanya.

Namun saat ditanya jenis biru seperti apa yang paling disukai Takato, Lee tidak pernah menyangka sama sekali kalau kekasihnya langsung menunjuk warna biru gelap pada rambutnya.

**Nila**

Dalam sebuah diskusi kecil mengenai kapan saja Takato dan Lee bisa berpegangan tangan di muka umum, Impmon datang dengan pistol mainan kebanggaannya. Ditembakkan isi pistol tersebut dan semprotan air deras sukses mengalir membasahi kedua pasangan tersebut.

Digimon berspektral indigo itu terpingkal-pingkal melihat hasil kerjanya, membuat Takato sedikit kesal karena seluruh pakaiannya kini basah.

Sementara Lee malah terlihat senang lalu meraih tangan Takato dan menariknya. Dengan dalih mereka harus secepatnya mengeringkan diri agar tidak sakit, digenggam jemari mungil itu erat sepanjang jalan hingga sesampainya mereka di rumah Lee yang memang lebih dekat dari tempat kejadian perkara.

Sepertinya dalam waktu dekat Lee akan meminta bantuan _lagi_ pada Impmon sebagai tim sukses hubungannya dengan Takato.

**Ungu**

Sama seperti warna bunganya yang diketahui bisa membawa perasaan tak terkendali, wangi tubuh Takato yang beraromakan Lavender membuat Lee sulit mengendalikan diri pada saat hanya berdua saja dengan sang pujaan hatinya.

Setelah cukup lama mempelajari aroma manis itu, Lee mencari waktu yang tepat saat memanjatkan sebuah _rikues_ yang diutarakannya dengan sangat hati-hati.

Betapa senangnya Lee saat Takato mengijinkannya untuk menghirup wangi lavender itu langsung dari ambang bibirnya.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Errr..Halo? #duar  
Akhirnya main di fandom DGmon lagi. Tapi ngulang deh, soalnya karya lama di fandom ini udah pada dihapus. Pokoknya kami kembali! \BD/

Lalu maafkan kami, datang2 langsung menistai fandom dengan OTP feel~  
Jadi, Yah… dan mohon maaf aja buat apapun lahir batin (?)

Kalau ada yang ngga jelas, maksud dari warna-warnanya…  
merah; warna rona pipi. Jingga; warna payung. Kuning; warna salah satu isi telur. Hijau; warna es krim _macha_. Biru; warna rambut Lee. Nila; warna badan Impmon. Ungu; warna bunga lavender.

Intinya, dengan warna itu kami ingin menunjukkan langkah2 klise hubungan Takato dan Lee walau sederhana (dari mulai jadian, kencan, sampai ciuman) tapi bermakna. Yah, pokoknya begitu deh…#ngga jelas

Mohon **R&R** jika berkenan...0v0/


End file.
